


3 Times Ryan Ross Made Spencer Smith Cry (And the one time Ryan didn't mind)

by CobraPandemic



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, Katy Perry (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraPandemic/pseuds/CobraPandemic
Summary: Spencer is a bigger kid that bullies Ryan on the playground, in the class room, on the stage, until Pete gives him the ultimate love advice.





	3 Times Ryan Ross Made Spencer Smith Cry (And the one time Ryan didn't mind)

**Author's Note:**

> This was my 2011 entry for the LiveJournal Bandom AnonLovefest. Enjoy.

Spencer/Ryan Kid!Fic [Standalone]  
Title: Three times Spencer makes Ryan cry (And the one time Ryan doesn't mind)  
Author: Me! cobrapandemic   
Beta: mikeycway   
Word Count: 2,210  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Untrue...soooo soooo untrue. But it would be adorableif it was true!  
A/N: Originally posted by me to Anon Lovefest!

1) The first time that George Ryan Ross meets Spencer James Smith, Spencer Smith steals Ryan’s cookie. Steals Ryan’s beautiful, homemade peanut butter cookie with the ‘R’ imprinted on it. Ryan stares at his empty, dirty palm, crumbs falling between his fingers. He then looks up to see Spencer’s mouth moving furiously, crumbs falling from wet lips, cheeks puffed out like a baby chipmunk. 

The first day that Ryan Ross meets Spencer Smith, Spencer Smith steals his cookie. Ryan cries. Spencer laughs. Ryan is hungry. It sucks.

***************

2) The second time Ryan Ross meets Spencer Smith, Spencer pushes Ryan off of the monkey bars. Ryan is going about his own- six year old, first grade, far more superior to five year old kindergarten Spencer- way when someone screams bloody murder from the swing set. Ryan looks over and sees Bilvy clutching his knee, crying while Gabe and Ryland huddle over the crying boy. Ryan assumes Bill fell off the swing but his assumption is proved incorrect by Jon who is suddenly standing beside Ryan at the mouth of the monkey bars.

“Bilvy got a cut.” Jon says, voice cool. Ryan sometimes wonders why Jon is never happy or sad or…anything really. He’s always so bored. Ryan thinks Jon will be a pastor when he’s a grown up. Pastors are boring and so is Jon. But Ryan supposes he likes Jon. At least Jon doesn’t hug and kiss him like Brendon and Pete.

“Did he fall down?” Ryan asks, shifting to lean against the side of the jungle gym. Jon looks over towards where Miss Perry is trying to make Bilvy stop sobbing then shakes his head, no.

“Nope. Spencer pushed him off the swing.” Jon says matter-of-factly and is gone almost as suddenly as he’d come. Ryan wrinkles his little nose before turning back to the task at hand. He had been trying to get across the monkey bars since the first day of kindergarten last year. He’s only ever gotten to the fifth bar out of fifteen but he still practices. His daddy says that practice makes good and perfect practice makes perfect. Ryan has no idea what that means but he tries anyhow.

Ryan is just about to grab the first bar when someone clears their tiny throat from behind him. Ryan kind of already knows it’s Spencer by the tapping of feet. Ryan notices that Spencer taps on everything all the time. His lunch tray, his knee, the tables, Ryan’s head. Just always tapping. Maybe he’ll be a drummer when he’s a grown up.

“Move, stupid.” Spencer demands, his hip cocked to the side and his hand on it. His finger drum against the bone there and he looks like Miss Perry when Pete eats the crayons. Pete only ever eats the green ones because those are Patrick’s favorite. Pete thinks Patrick is his princess or something. It’s strange. And when it’s coloring time the grass is never green.

“I was going to go first. You can go after me if you want.” Ryan suggests, smiling at the younger boy. The meaner boy. But Ryan doesn’t think that Spencer Smith is really mean. Daddy told Ryan that everyone has a reason for what they do. Ryan is sure Spencer has a reason.

Spencer glares at Ryan with piercing blue eyes and Ryan’s tummy feels funny. Spencer Smith has pretty eyes. Ryan likes Spencer’s eyes.

“No, I said move. So move, ugly.”

Ryan frowns at this. His mommy said that Ryan is the prettiest thing ever in the whole wide world. Spencer Smith doesn’t know what he’s talking about.

“No, I’m going first. And stop calling me names. It’s mean!” Ryan shouts at Spencer who rolls those pretty blue eyes. 

“Dummy.” Spencer says, smirking at Ryan with a strange glint to his eyes. Ryan pokes his tongue out.

“Stupidface!” Ryan retorts, anger making his face burn red hot.

“Skinny Bones!”

“Fatty!”

“Nerd!”

“No you!”

“No you, ugly!” And then Spencer Smith pushes Ryan Ross from the monkey bars,

The second time Ryan Ross meets Spencer Smith, Spencer pushes Ryan from the monkey bars. Ryan falls and breaks his arm. Ryan cries. Spencer laughs. It sucks.

**********************

3) The third time Ryan Ross meets Spencer Smith, Spencer Smith embarrasses Ryan in front of hundreds of people. It’s winter time. They’re rehearsing for the school Christmas play and all of the first graders are backstage getting ready. Ryan is going to play a peasant boy and he thinks Brendon is going to be a dog? It makes sense.

Ryan has no clue why Brendon or Spencer are allowed to be in a first grade play but to question Mr. Way’s casting is to ask for a timeout. Ryan doesn’t want that. Ever. Timeout with Mr. Way sucks because he always draws scary zombie pictures and makes you clean the erasers.

Either way, Ryan doesn’t know why Spencer or Brendon are here. 

Spencer is walking about with a top hat on and Ryan supposes he’s Scrooge. He makes a good Scrooge. He never, ever smiles and neither does Scrooge. 

Brendon is prancing around on his hands and knees making barking noises and licking Sisky’s leg. Sisky doesn’t seem to mind, he just pushes his curly hair back and pet’s Brendon on the head. Brendon shakes his leg like a puppy and Ryan smiles.

Ryan knows all of his lines since he only has two, so he sits down and eats pretzels, watching everyone else practice. William is a lamp post because he’s so tall. It makes Ryan giggle at how Bill stands stiff, face screwed into a funny expression.

“Alright boys, girls- GABRIEL GET YOUR HAND OUT OF THERE- line up for your scenes! Ryan and Spencer are up first! Brendon and Bill are second. Gabriel and Adam are third and so on.” Mr. Way is flailing his arms and his red hair is matted with sweat from running after Gabe for an hour.

Ryan picks himself up to stand just behind the curtain and Spencer follows, that mischievous glint in his eyes once more. Ryan feels suddenly nervous. That glint is never good.

“Break a leg.” Spencer tells Ryan as Mr. Way motions for them to go onstage. Ryan smiles back at Spencer and takes a step forward only to feel his pant leg being held down.

Ryan tries to yank it free but winds up having his entire pair of pants fall to his feet. 

Right in front of the audience. The audience of parents and older kids and teachers. 

And Ryan runs off stage, face tomato red.

The third time Ryan Ross meets Spencer Smith, Spencer embarrasses Ryan in front of hundreds of people. Ryan’s Aladdin underwear are exposed to the world, Ryan cries. Spencer laughs. It sucks.

*******************************

4) The fourth time Ryan Ross meets Spencer Smith, he has a grape flavored candy ring and he is kneeling in wood chips at Spencer’s feet. It’s a day late in the spring and school will be over in a couple weeks. Everyone is out on the playground for recess and Ryan is sitting on the swings with Pete.

“Do you like dinosaurs?” Pete asks Ryan and Ryan shakes his head.

“No. Not really.” He responds, kicking wood chips high into the air. Pete makes a gasping noise.

“What? But dinosaurs are so cool! Patrick likes them.” Pete says expertly, looking across the playground to where Patrick sits on the bench reading a nature book. Pete has a dreamy look in his eyes. The look the Miss Perry gets when she sees Mr. McCoy or the look that his mommy gives his daddy.

The look that Ryan is now giving Spencer as Spencer steals Sisky’s blow pop. Because Spencer Smith is so pretty that it makes Ryan’s stomach hurt.

“Why are you so nice to Patrick?” Ryan asks, turning away from Sisky crying to look at Pete. Pete shrugs.

“Cause I love him.”

Ryan frowns. “Only grown ups can love other grown ups. That’s what my mommy said.”

Pete gives Ryan a smile. “Nuh-uh. My mommy said that if you think someone is pretty and you want to kiss them then you love them.”

“You want to kiss Patrick?” Ryan is very curious now. Pete smiles wider.

“I already did!” He boasts, poking his bird chest out like Superman.

“But, Patrick is a boy.”

“So? It doesn’t matter. We’re in love.” Pete says joyfully, clapping his hands. Ryan looks over to where Spencer has stopped terrorizing other kids in favor of beating on the ground with two sticks.

“How…how did you get Patrick to love you?” Ryan asks Pete. Because Ryan is pretty sure Patrick didn’t like Pete last year. In fact, Patrick used to hide from Pete all the time. And now Patrick lets Pete hug him and give him things and even kiss him.

Pete smiles and digs in his pocket. He has a purple candy wrapper in his filthy hand.

“I asked him to marry me.” He tells Ryan. “Why? Do you love somebody too? You can have this if you wanna ask them to marry you.” And Pete tosses Ryan the candy ring.

Ryan examines the candy, taking it from the wrapper. “How do I do that?”

“Well, you have to get on one knee like this-” Pete explains, shifting until he has one dirty knee digging into the wood chips. “-then you hold up the ring and say their name and then you ask them to marry you. It’s really easy.”

Ryan just nods and looks at the Ring Pop quizzically. What if Spencer says no? What if he pushes Ryan downs or pulls down Ryan’s pants or steals Ryan’s cookie. Well, Ryan doesn’t have a cookie but still. What if Spencer does those other mean things.

Pete is up again, smiling down at Ryan. “You better hurry, Recess is almost over.” He informs before skipping off to bug Patrick.

Ryan stands now too, deciding that it’s now or never.

He makes his way over to where Spencer is sitting under the oak tree with his sticks. The sticks that Spencer can easily hit Ryan with if this goes terribly wrong.

Ryan clears his throat and Spencer stands up and crosses his chubby little arms. “What do you want, Ross?” Spencer spits, hips cocked again.

Ryan worries at his bottom lip for a minute or so before sighing and falling to his knees. Both knees. Maybe begging will make Spencer say yes.

“Um..Spencer Smith…will you um…because I…really…you’re pretty…” Ryan stammers out several things, none of which are the words he’s searching for. Spencer is still looking at him but he seems less annoyed and more curious.

Ryan takes a deep breath, nearly inhaling a fly, and tries again. “Spencer Smith will you marry me?” He finally says. Then he thrusts the Ring Pop out in front of him. “Please?”

Spencer is looking at Ryan with that glint in his eyes again and Ryan’s little heart sinks. That is until Spencer nods.

He doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t look any less agitated at Ryan’s presence. Doesn’t hug Ryan or kiss Ryan or tell Ryan he loves him.

Spencer just nods. Then he takes the Ring Pop, puts it on his pinkie and sticks it into his mouth.

Ryan is a little more than ecstatic, a grin spreading across his face so wide that it stretches his soft skin.

Spencer has turned away and is picking his sticks up from the ground.

“Alright boys and girls, time to come inside!” Miss Perry shouts from somewhere far off. Or maybe she’s close. Ryan can’t tell. All he can concentrate on is Spencer.

“We have to go inside.” Ryan says and stands up as well. Spencer just nods again and begins to walk away but stops, examining the candy around his stubby pinkie.

“Thank you.” He says. Two simple, common words. Ryan watches as Spencer reaches out with his other, ringless hand and latches on to Ryan’s sweaty one.

“You’re welcome, Spencer Smith.” Ryan says back, and he has a little tears falling from his hazel eyes. Spencer laughs at this but not a cruel laugh. A nice one. A loving one.

It makes Ryan’s stomach hurt, but Ryan supposes that it’s okay.

Because Spencer Smith loves him back.

And that’s all that matters.

The fourth time that George Ryan Ross meets Spencer James Smith, he has a grape flavored candy ring and he is kneeling in wood chips at Spencer’s feet. Ryan asks Spencer to marry him and Spencer nods and holds Ryan’s hand and Ryan never felt happier.

Ryan cries. Spencer laughs. And it most definitely does not suck.


End file.
